Love Blind
by NotAloneUnicorn
Summary: "Il y a deux ans, j'ai perdu la vue." Kurt raconte avec nostalgie et amour le combat que Blaine et lui ont menés pour surmonter l'épreuve de sa vie. L'amour est la lumière la plus forte qu'il puisse voir.


**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**Me voilà de retour avec cette nouvelle petite histoire que j'avais en tête depuis pas mal de temps. Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'aime beaucoup écrire dans le dramatique même si pour une fois, personne ne meurt dans cet écrit la. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je vais faire de cette histoire une fiction. Les idées que j'ai me permettront de faire des suites donc je vais me lancer et profiter de mon inspiration pour écrire :) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bisous, bisous.**

* * *

Kurt monta sur l'estrade jusqu'où on l'avait guidé. Il toucha son texte qu'il avait préparé du bout des doigts et inspira profondément en froissant la feuille.

"J'avais préparé un texte de remerciement, le genre de texte formel que tout le monde prépare pour remercier des personnes en particulier et pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Mais en réalité je n'ai pas besoin d'une feuille pour me rappeler de remercier la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde, la personne que j'aime. Alors mes remerciements te vont à toi, Blaine. Vous êtes tous là ce soir pour mon livre. Vous êtes là pour fêter mon succès mais je crois qu'il est temps de fêter la personne qui est à l'origine de tout ça, mon fiancé. Sans lui, ce livre n'aurait jamais vu le jour et sans lui, je ne serai certainement moi-même plus de ce monde. Il a été mon pilier et mon soutien. Il a prit la décision la plus difficile qu'une personne peut prendre à l'égard de la personne qu'elle aime. Il m'a sauvé la vie."

Il inspira, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

"Il y a deux ans, j'ai perdu la vue."

* * *

**DEUX ANS PLUS TÔT.**

Blaine ouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre à coucher qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Les volets étaient fermés et aucune des fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes, la chambre paraissait morte, sans vie.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir en apercevant la forme d'un corps allongé sur le lit et un poids tomba sur ses épaules et dans son cœur. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il n'avait toujours pas essayé de combattre ça. Blaine était compréhensif, il l'avait toujours été et il le serait toujours. Sauf que la, sa patience venait à bout et il n'en pouvait plus, il devait trouver une solution, absolument. Il savait que Kurt souffrait, il savait que ce n'était pas facile et jamais il ne pourrait nier ça. Mais il en avait assez de voir Kurt baisser les bras, il avait l'impression de le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

Il ouvrit d'avantage la porte pour se diriger vers le lit, il ne dormait pas, Blaine le sentait.

- Hey, bien dormi ?

Sa voix ne portait aucun sanglots, aucune pitié. Il s'y était entraîné.

Aucune réponse ne vint en retour. Il s'y était habitué.

-Ça sent le renfermé ici, il faudrait aérer. Ouvrir les rideaux aussi, il neige!

Il se raidit directement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Qu'est ce que ça va bien pouvoir changer d'ouvrir les rideaux Blaine!

La voix de Kurt avait toujours été magnifique, douce et mélodieuse. La plus belle mélodie que Blaine avait entendue, une caresse pour ses oreilles et des battements supplémentaires pour son cœur. Mais depuis quelques semaines -des semaines trop nombreuses- la voix de Kurt ne ressemblait plus du tout à ça, pour être clair, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Blaine avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait brûlé les cordes vocales de Kurt au chalumeau et ça lui faisait mal ça aussi.

Il ouvrit les rideaux et un rayon de lumière pénétra la pièce. Son regard se perdit un instant sur les flocons de neige virevoltant à l'extérieur. Il était rare d'avoir de la neige à la fin du mois de Janvier mais à présent plus rien n'était normal.

- Kurt, tu voudrais te promener avec moi?

Les souvenirs des ballades qu'ils faisaient tout les deux quand il neigeait lui revinrent en mémoire, Kurt le nez rougit, Kurt le sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Son Kurt.

- Laisse moi s'il te plaît.

C'était toujours la même réponse, toujours la même négativité. Alors calmement, Blaine alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Kurt sur le lit.

- Ça fait deux mois Kurt, deux mois que tu ne fais plus rien. Tu devrais essayer de..

La voix du châtain le coupa, tranchante.

- Essayer de quoi? Hein Blaine, qu'est ce que je devrais essayer?! Je devrais sortir, courir? Allez regarder un film au cinéma? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Et bien tu vois Blaine il y a un problème, c'est que justement moi, je ne vois pas!

Le bouclé ferma les yeux en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Avec les yeux clos, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en réalisant que Kurt était plongé dans le noir sans arrêt, sans répit, pour toujours.

- Et si on..Si on descendait ensembles tout les deux? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas déjeuner ensembles.

Il savait que la réponse allait être négative mais il avait besoin de poser la question, il devait se montrer à lui-même et montrer à Kurt qu'il ne baissait pas les bras.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Evidemment. Alors Blaine se leva pour aller déjeuner tout seul. Il allait quitter cette pièce en laissant Kurt allongé sur le lit qu'il n'allait pas quitter de la journée. Il reviendrait le voir plus tard pour le guider jusque dans la salle de bain et le raccompagner dans son lit, une routine. Il se stoppa lorsque Kurt reprit la parole.

- Je ne veux pas déjeuner avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu passes le déjeuner à me regarder avec pitié. Je sais que c'est ce que tu feras. Je ne te vois pas mais je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi, tu me regardes avec pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ni de celle de personne d'autre!

Cette fois-ci Blaine serra son poing pour retenir sa colère. Il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses paroles. Il voulait prendre Kurt et le secouer de toute ses forces, il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient nager ensembles tout les deux pour pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de toi, d'accord. Alors tu devrais commencer à agir en conséquences et cesser un minimum de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

Il se montrait très rarement froid envers Kurt, il savait que ce dernier vivait dans le déni et que c'était normal d'après les médecins. Mais ils suffoquaient tout les deux et Blaine n'en pouvait plus. Il fit claquer la porte de la chambre de toute ses forces, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de montrer à Kurt qu'il était en colère puis il descendit dans la cuisine. Sa colère devait sortir, il avait besoin de tout évacuer. Il attrapa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, les casseroles, les assiettes, un vase, les fleurs, tout. Il balança tout sans se soucier, il avait besoin de se laisser aller. Un cadre se retrouva entre ses mains, il s'arrêta pour l'observer. Une photo de lui et Kurt installés sous un chêne pour faire un pique-nique, ils étaient tout sourire et heureux. Blaine tenait une marguerite entre ses lèvres ce qui faisait rire Kurt d'un rire sans limite. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses prunelles brillaient. Blaine se souvenait très bien du moment ou avait été pris la photo, c'était au mois d'août il y a deux ans de cela, ils venaient d'emménager ensembles dans leur maison. Le bonheur les submergeait.

Il porta la photo encadrée à son cœur pour la serrer de toute ses forces en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Les larmes coulant à flot parce qu'il n'avait pas que de la colère à extérioriser, il y avait de la tristesse aussi. Les souvenirs des moments heureux le poussèrent à se reprendre. Il le ferait, pour eux.

Il se releva en gardant la photo contre son cœur. Sur la table, parmi la pile de courrier de ces derniers jours traînait un prospectus que Burt lui avait donné lors de sa dernière visite. Blaine n'avait même pas prit la peine de le lire parce qu'il avait exclut cette idée dés que les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. Mais pour la première fois il autorisa ses yeux à lire les lignes qui présentaient en quelques phrases simples l'établissement.

Le noir. Rien d'autre que le noir. Kurt aurait aimé pouvoir voir quelque chose, un orage, un ouragan, une guerre ou même son sang. Autre chose que le noir.

Il pensait aux couleurs, aux lumières, aux choses qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Il pensait à Blaine, son Blaine. Il ne reverrait jamais son visage, est-ce qu'il finirait par l'oublier? Est-ce qu'il allait oublier les traits de son visage?

Il s'en voulait de réagir comme ça avec lui mais à chaque fois que Blaine entrait dans la chambre c'était pour essayer de ramener de l'optimisme et des choses positives alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Kurt détestait la façon que Blaine avait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Kurt était aveugle. Aveugle. Pour toujours. Le Kurt d'avant était mort, sa vie était finie. Blaine pouvait garder son optimisme parce que désormais Kurt n'en voyait plus. Et ce n'était même pas un jeu de mot.

Les murs de leur maison avaient toujours été fins et si Kurt avait perdu la vue, cela n'avait fait qu'accroître son ouïe. Il pouvait entendre de la vaisselle se casser, des choses se briser et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues en ressentant la douleur et la colère que Blaine ressentait.

Les bruits cessèrent et il soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et descendre pour aller serrer son fiancé dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien et que tout serait bientôt finis, qu'ils redeviendraient comme avant et que tout ça n'allait être qu'un cauchemar qu'ils oublieraient bien vite. Mais dire ça serait un mensonge.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kurt entendit les pas de Blaine monter les escaliers. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et s'assit silencieusement au pied du lit.

- Je dois te parler.

Il remarqua que la voix de Blaine était ferme, résignée. Il venait de prendre une décision sur laquelle il ne reviendrait pas. Kurt haussa les épaules.

- J'ai..J'ai discuté avec ton père l'autre jour et il m'a parlé d'une école qui serait bien pour toi.

- Une école?

Kurt rit ironiquement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'école, Blaine.

Il entendit Blaine soupirer, hésitant à continuer.

- C'est pas vraiment une école c'est une sorte..D'institut. Un institut qui pourra t'aider à gérer ça..A aller mieux.

- Oooh, ça. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi en fait.

Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt et le regarda bouche-bée, sentant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

- Comment..Comment tu peux penser une chose pareil?

- Si ce n'était pas le cas tu me laisserai rester ici.

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce, avant que Blaine ne lui prenne la main, caressant tendrement ses doigts comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Chéri je..Je n'ai pas le choix. Met toi à ma place, je te vois chaque jour assis sur ce lit, sans bouger. J'ai l'impression que tu te laisse mourir, que tu n'as plus le goût de vivre. Je te vois te détruire et tes yeux n'ont pas seulement perdus la vue ils ont perdu leur étincelle je..Je suis prêt à tout pour essayer de te sauver, même si je dois supporter le fait que tu me déteste pour ce que je fais.

Kurt retira sa main.

- Je pense que tu as déjà pris ta décision de toute manière. Très bien, j'irai. Je veux te débarrasser du poids que je suis devenu. Etre ici ou là-bas ça ne changera rien, je ne verrai rien de toute manière.

Blaine soupira et se leva en lissant son pantalon.

- Je vais préparer tes affaires, tu partira dans deux jours. Mercredi.

Il sorti de la chambre et se laissa glisser contre la porte, la tête entre ses mains. "Tu prend la bonne décision Blaine..." se murmura t-il à lui même.

* * *

"Ni lui, ni moi ne savions à ce moment la que sa décision bouleverserait ma vie, nos vies. Je lui en ai voulu, beaucoup. Je me suis montré méchant, comme toute personne vivant quelque chose comme ça. J'ai passé presque un mois entier à haïr Blaine en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, à croire continuellement qu'il avait voulu se débarrasser de moi. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. J'ai compris surtout que cette séparation avait été aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour moi, si ce n'est plus."

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Blaine chargea les affaires dans le coffre avant de déplier le plan. Ils en auraient pour trois heures de route. Burt lui avait prêté son GPS mais la carte le sécurisait quand même, il n'était jamais trop prudent.

Kurt avait traîné les pieds jusqu'à la voiture en se cramponnant à lui et même si la situation et le contexte ne le réjouissait pas, Blaine devait avoué que les quelques secondes avaient été agréable parce que cela faisait presque une éternité qu'il n'avait plus senti Kurt contre lui. Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans la voiture et ne fut pas étonné de se faire repousser lorsqu'il essaya de lui attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Il prit place au volant et alluma la radio, essayant de faire passer un peu de joie dans leur voyage.

- Allons-y, on va avoir une longue route.

- T'as l'air bien pressé de te débarrasser de moi.

Kurt lança sa phrase en tâtonnant pour trouver le bouton de la fenêtre. Blaine lui, senti son ventre se tordre une nouvelle fois. Il démarra en silence, espérant une fois de plus, avoir pris la bonne décision.

L'établissement était sobre, plutôt joli vu de l'extérieur. Sa peinture blanche lui donnait un air d'hôpital qui fit d'abord grimacer Blaine mais son environnement contrastait avec le reste. Il sourit pour lui-même en se disant que Kurt aurait aimé voir ça.

Le directeur semblait gentil et il expliqua très rapidement à Blaine ce que cet établissement pourrait apporter à Kurt.

- Des gestes que des personnes voyantes comme vous et moi pratiquons tout les jours peuvent se révéler être un vrai combat pour des personnes ayant perdu la vue. Ici, ils réapprendront à vivre et à s'occuper d'eux même, redevenir indépendant.

Blaine soupira, la tête baissée.

- Je pourrais prendre soin de lui je..Je peux prendre soin de lui, ça ne me dérange pas mais..

Il s'arrêta, la gorge nouée. Le directeur, un homme à la barbe blanche, souriant et compréhensif reprit la parole.

- La plupart des personnes qui envoient un membre de leur famille ici ne le font pas parce qu'ils veulent se débarrasser d'eux, ils le font parce qu'ils savent que c'est la seule solution. Imaginez un instant ce qu'il peut ressentir à ne même pas pouvoir nouer ses propres lacets..Avec sa vue, une part de sa dignité s'en est allée.

Blaine acquiesça, c'était vrai.

- Monsieur Anderson, nous prendront bien soin de lui ici. Vous prenez la bonne décision. Vous vous en rendrez compte et lui aussi. Il finira par vous remercier.

Blaine sorti du bureau, légèrement plus confiant. Kurt avait déjà été conduit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occuperait durant son séjour ici. Il était maintenant temps de lui dire au-revoir. Le directeur l'interpella.

- Monsieur Anderson, encore une chose. Il serait préférable de ne pas avoir de contact avec lui durant les premières semaines. Nous demandons en général aux familles de ne pas rendre visite à leur proche le premier mois.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avait, à vrai dire, déjà pris des arrangements avec le travail pour se libérer chaque vendredi afin de rendre visite à Kurt. Mais si c'était pour son bien, il n'allait pas enfreindre les principes de l'institut.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de Kurt, le trouvant assis sur le lit, ce qui lui rappela légèrement une routine installée depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Bon, je vais rentrer chez nous. Tu vas être bien ici, tu verra.

Il s'assit et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt, le caressant doucement.

- Je viendrai te voir dés que je pourrais. Tu vas me manquer tu sais..

Kurt renifla, attrapant la main de Blaine. Ce qui accéléra le cœur du bouclé.

- Ne me laisse pas ici...Blaine s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas ici...Ramène moi chez nous.

Blaine se leva la gorge serrée, il prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front, laissant longuement ses lèvres au contact de sa peau.

- Je t'aime. A bientôt.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sous les supplications de Kurt, sortant rapidement. Il resta appuyé contre la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

- BLAINE! REVIENS!

Kurt se leva du lit en essayant de se diriger dans la chambre, mettant les mains devant lui.

- Ne me laisse pas! BLAINE!

Il tapa contre la porte en pleurant. La dernière chose que Blaine put entendre en marchant rapidement dans le couloir fûrent les paroles de Kurt.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais...Jamais. Jamais.

* * *

"Quand je repense à ce jour la, le pire est que je pensais réellement ses paroles à cet instant. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais pardonner à l'homme que j'aimais de m'avoir abandonné. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai simplement envie de me mettre une baffe. Après tout, si Blaine ne m'avait jamais envoyé là-bas, je ne serais pas en mesure de dire ce soir que la chemise qu'il porte est celle que je déteste le plus!"

Il rit et les personnes dans la salle aussi.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en riant avant de rougir en voyant tout les regards se poser sur lui.

"En m'envoyant dans cet institut, Blaine m'a fait revivre. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et mon mauvais caractère m'a guidé dans la rancune que je lui ai donné. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que s'il n'avait pas pris cette décision, nous nous serions perdus. Pour toujours."

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Blaine avait respecté les règles en ne se rendant pas à l'institut. Il n'avait cependant pas réussi à s'empêcher d'appeler là-bas pour prendre des nouvelles de Kurt. Le directeur était resté très vague en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Les jours lui donnaient l'impression de ne jamais se terminer et l'absence de Kurt lui était insupportable. Il lui arrivait de s'asseoir dans le salon, sur le canapé et d'entendre résonner le rire du châtain. Il lui arrivait aussi de perdre la notion du temps en se plongeant dans les albums photos qu'ils avaient rempli au fil du temps. Les moments les plus difficiles étaient la nuit, il remuait dans le lit en serrant le coussin de Kurt contre lui, reniflant son odeur. Ils n'avaient plus dormi ensembles depuis l'accident. Kurt dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Ils n'avaient par la même occasion pas été intime depuis de longues semaines mais cette partie la ne dérangeait pas Blaine. Il en avait envie évidemment mais plus que tout, c'était de serrer Kurt dans ses bras qui lui manquait.

Kurt ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts. On lui avait appris à se déplacer en ayant confiance, sans traîner les pieds. On lui avait aussi appris à utiliser la canne blanche. Il avait résisté en refusant de faire le moindre effort, ne voulant que rester assis sur son lit. Il savait bien qu'il n'allait plus avoir le choix et qu'il allait bientôt être obligé d'obéir, les gens ici étaient encore plus têtues que lui. Ils essayaient de lui apprendre le braille, l'alphabet. Il ne faisait pas d'efforts. Le soir, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, il s'autorisait à pleurer. Il pleurait d'être ici, il pleurait pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu, sa vie d'avant, ses rêves et Blaine. Blaine.

La deuxième semaine, Kurt avait fait une crise. Il criait et refusait de faire le moindre geste, il voulait juste partir d'ici et s'en aller. Mourir même s'il le pouvait. Il avait supplié le personnel de le laisser passer un coup de fil. Il avait alerté et inquiété tout les autres résidents à tel point que le personnel avait craqué et lui avait laissé le droit d'appeler quelqu'un.

Blaine s'était assoupi sur le canapé au milieu des dossiers qu'il devait remplir et des factures en retard qu'il n'avait pas payé quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se précipita pour répondre quand il vit d'où provenait l'appel.

- Allô ?

Ce fût d'abord le silence qui lui répondit, avant qu'il puisse entendre un léger reniflement. Un reniflement qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

- Kurt ? Kurt c'est toi ?

Il serra le téléphone lorsque la voix du châtain lui répondit.

- Viens me chercher. Je veux rentrer à la maison Blaine, cherche moi. Je t'en supplie me laisse pas ici.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Est-ce que Kurt était mal là-bas? Il l'avait laissé entre les mains d'étrangers, était-il mal traité?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y rester ?

- Ils me forcent à bouger, ils veulent que j'apprenne mais je ne veux pas. Je veux rentrer, cherche moi. Je t'en prie. Même si tu ne m'aimes plus. Je veux rentrer.

- Kurt je ne peux pas te chercher. Ils veulent t'aider d'accord? Et moi aussi. Moi aussi. Alors tu vas rester et essayer de faire ce qu'ils te demandent. Je serai bientôt là, je viendrai te chercher et on rentrera ensembles. Rien que toi et moi.

Il entendit un bruit dans le téléphone comme si Kurt tapait dans quelque chose.

- Tu ne viens pas me voir ! Menteur !

Et la communication fût coupée.

Trois semaines. Pendant trois semaines Blaine n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Le directeur l'avait appelé au lendemain du coup de fil passé par Kurt pour le rassurer. D'après lui ce genre de comportement était normal.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, Kurt eut le droit de passer un coup de fil. Il refusa. Il n'avait aucune envie d'appeler Blaine.

* * *

"J'ai commencé à faire ce qu'on me demandait de faire et à apprendre parce que je savais que ce serait la seule façon pour moi de sortir de cet institut. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Rentrer chez moi et rester coucher dans mon lit en passant mes journées à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ils ne me laissaient pas faire ça là-bas, ils me forçaient à apprendre, à m'habiller, à faire mon lit. A vivre comme une personne normale. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longs jours que j'ai enfin compris que c'était ce qu'il m'avait fallut. Je suis normal. Et c'est exactement ce que cet institut avait voulu m'apprendre depuis le premier jour. Quand j'ai réalisé tout ça, quand j'ai commencé à comprendre que je pouvais essayer de refaire des choses que j'avais aimé faire, j'ai compris tout le reste.

Je n'ai pas voulu appeler Blaine pendant tout le temps qui avait suivit mon coup de fil. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Oh chéri je suis désolé.."

Blaine qui était assis en face de lui, à une table, entouré de Carole et Burt sourit, ému. Il lui envoya un baiser même si il savait que Kurt ne le voyait pas.

"Mais..La plus grande surprise dans toute cette histoire n'a pas été pour moi. Mais définitivement pour Blaine."

* * *

Six semaines. Il avait fallu attendre six semaines avant que le directeur n'appelle Blaine pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait venir récupérer Kurt le vendredi qui arrivait. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'informations sur son état ou sur la façon dont l'apprentissage avait marché ou non. Mais Blaine s'en fichait parce que dans deux jours, son Kurt serait de retour.

Tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte. Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel et même des amis de longue date qu'ils n'avaient pas revus depuis longtemps. Tout le monde étaient venu préparer la fête qui avait avoir lieu lorsque Kurt franchirait le pas de la porte.

- Je crois que c'est inutile de faire cette fête.

Blaine démêlait une guirlande avec Rachel qui le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je suis sûre que Kurt appréciera.

- Rach', le Kurt que j'ai laissé là-bas n'était plus le Kurt qu'on a connu.

Il s'énerva avec la guirlande en soupirant.

- Je sais qu'il a certainement changé mais il pu redevenir le Kurt d'avant, il a souffert et..

Elle fut coupée par Blaine.

- Il a souffert, je sais! Je sais qu'il a souffert, j'étais là quand il a perdu la vue. J'ai vu à quel point ça a été dur pour lui. Et ça l'a été pour moi aussi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu Kurt d'accord? Alors oui ça a été dur, mais ne me dit pas qu'il a été le seul à souffrir.

Rachel le regarda bouche-bée. Il lâcha la guirlande en s'éloignant.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il avait été convenu avec Burt, que ce dernier allait récupérer Kurt. Blaine était pressé de le retrouver mais il voulait repoussé ce moment le plus possible. Le moment des retrouvailles le terrifiait. Kurt ne lui avait plus donné de signes de vie et c'était montré dur avec lui. Il n'était pas pressé de retrouver cette froideur. Il lui avait trop manqué pour se retrouver une fois encore en face de la vérité, son Kurt n'existait plus. Vers 16H, lorsque la voiture de Burt se gara dans l'allée, Blaine réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le choix et que ce moment n'allait pas pouvoir être repoussé d'avantage.

Burt sorti de la voiture, sa vieille casquette visée sur sa tête. Il se dirigea vers le coffre pour sortir le sac d'affaires de Kurt et Blaine fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte du côté passager s'ouvrir et Kurt en sortir seul, muni d'une canne blanche.

Il respira l'air frais et se dirigea au bras de son père vers l'entrée, Rachel lui sautant dessus.

- Bienvenu à la maison Kurt.

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en disant bonjour à tout le monde. Blaine s'approcha pour aller doucement vers lui.

- Bienvenu à la maison..

Au son de la voix de Blaine, Kurt tourna son visage vers lui. Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et mon Dieu, Blaine avait l'impression de le revoir sourire pour la première fois. Kurt ouvrit les bras et enlaça doucement Blaine avant de se reculer sans un mot et de demander à son père de l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde riait et s'attroupait autour de Kurt qui devait tout leur raconter. Il souriait intérieurement, ça lui faisait plaisir de retrouver tout le monde. Les invités partis, Kurt ne sut pas de quelle façon il allait pouvoir entamer la discussion avec Blaine. Le bouclé attira son attention avec un bruit de tissus qui obligea Kurt à poser une question, sa curiosité piquée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Blaine sursauta en l'entendant parler. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose et les semaines passées à vivre ici sans lui avait rendu l'endroit si vide que sa voix parut presque irréelle lorsqu'elle résonna dans ses oreilles. Il se gratta la nuque en dépliant les draps.

- Mon lit, sur le canapé.

C'est ici que Kurt lui avait demandé de dormir.

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler.

Blaine acquiesça même si il savait que Kurt ne verrait pas son signe de tête. Il s'assit sur le canapé, vite rejoint par Kurt qui posa sa canne blanche au sol.

- Merci.

C'est tout ce que le châtain trouva à dire, c'est la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvé pour entamer leur discussion.

- Merci ? Je..

Blaine le fixa d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Kurt tâtonna pour trouver sa main, qu'il serra dans la sienne.

- Quand j'ai perdu la vue j'ai été dans un tel état de colère que tout le reste autour de moi ne comptait plus. Il n'y avait que ma colère et mon besoin d'en vouloir à tout le monde. Tu sais comment je suis, tu connais non caractère..

Blaine baissa la tête en l'écoutant, retenant ses larmes quand Kurt reprit.

- Je ne voyais plus de raison de vivre, je pensais que ma vie était finie, que je ne vivrai jamais mes rêves. Je me disais même que toi, tu méritais quelqu'un d'autre qu'un aveugle.

Blaine le coupa.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Kurt sourit en trouvant la joue du bouclé.

- Oh oui je le sais. Quand tu m'as envoyé dans cette école, je t'en ai voulu parce que je croyais que tu te debarrassais de moi, que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que j'étais devenu un fardeau. Le soir ou je t'ai appelé et que tu n'es pas venu me chercher, je t'ai haï. Jusqu'à ce que ma rage et ma haine me poussent à me battre pour te montrer que je n'étais pas un fardeau. Et c'est l'électrochoc dont j'avais besoin.

Il s'arrêta pour mener la main de Blaine jusqu'à ses lèvres, y déposant des baisers.

- M'envoyer la-bas à été la meilleure des décisions que tu ai prises. J'y ai appris à revivre, je sais me débrouiller seul maintenant, j'ai retrouvé mon indépendance. Tu m'as sauvé la vie en m'y envoyant.

S'il avait pu se retenir jusqu'à maintenant Blaine lâcha prise et laissa ses larmes couler.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé t'entendre me dire ça..Je voulais te garder avec moi, je voulais t'aider moi mais..

- Eh, Eh, shhht. Ça aurait été impossible. Je t'aime Blaine.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant de courtes secondes qui passèrent pourtant facilement pour une éternité.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et la, Kurt sourit. Un vrai sourire, illuminant tout son visage.

- Ils m'ont appris des tas de choses la-bas mais ils n'apprennent pas aux aveugles à embrasser.

Il sourit de plus belle en entendant Blaine glousser légèrement.

Il s'approcha de lui doucement en laissant son corps être guider par ses souvenirs, trouvant tout seul les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Blaine l'embrassa passionnément, restant collé à ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les gémissements de leur baiser furent mélangés aux larmes de Blaine qui colla leur fronts ensembles.

- J'ai tellement cru que je t'avais perdu.

- Je me suis perdu moi-même. Mais je t'appartiendrai toujours.

Lorsqu'ils profitèrent de cette nuit de retrouvailles pour redécouvrir leur corps, Kurt imagina que cette nuit marquerait le début de leur nouvelle vie.

Les jours qui suivirent, Kurt et Blaine les passèrent à rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Tout les deux ressentait la même sensation, ils avaient l'impression d'être encore plus amoureux qu'avant. Blaine se réjouissait de pouvoir emmener Kurt faire de longues ballades, de pouvoir s'asseoir avec lui sous un chêne et faire toute les choses qu'ils avaient toujours aimer faire. Ils étaient heureux. Malgré tout ils étaient conscient tout les deux que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant parce que quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Tout avait changé, le rythme de leur vie qu'ils avaient du adapter avec le handicap de Kurt, leur sorties aussi. Mais leur amour était resté intact. Leur amour lui, n'avait pas changé.

* * *

"C'est à partir de ce moment là que Blaine est devenu mes yeux. Il m'ébloui constamment par son amour, il me fait me sentir vivant et c'est la sensation que j'avais cru perdre.

Il m'arrive encore parfois la nuit de cauchemardé et de repenser aux événements qui se sont produit. Je repense à ce spot, à ses lumières me brûlant les yeux et aux enchaînements des événements qui s'en sont suivi, mais il me suffit de lui prendre la main ou de repenser à la façon qu'il a de m'aimer pour remettre ça derrière moi. Je met tout les mauvais souvenirs et toute les mauvaises choses dans un tiroir dont j'ai perdu la clé.

Je ne reverrai plus jamais. Je passerai le restant de mes jours plongé dans le noir. Mais je serai éclairé par la lumière de l'amour."

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Encore une fois, l'amour est plus fort que tout et se révèle être une vraie force pour eux. J'avais prévu une autre fin mais j'ai évidemment fait des changements puisque je compte faire une suite à cette histoire :) **

**J'espère que vous avez passés un bon moment. A très bientôt ! **


End file.
